


Happy-Birthday-First-Kiss-Day

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, First Time, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's someone's birthday and it's the first day they ever....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy-Birthday-First-Kiss-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mohinikapuahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/gifts).



> Written both as a birthday gift for Mohinikapuahi and as a fill for the Torrid Tuesday prompt 'hurt comfort turns hot'...... Happy B'day!

“Danny, you’re not really pissed with me, are you?”

“No, I’m not. I am not _really_ pissed,” Danny ignored the imploring note in that voice, tugging at the bandage he was winding around Steve’s forearm as he shifted around in Steve’s kitchen chair for a better grip. “I am … _furiously_ pissed.”

“I don’t think that’s fair.”

“Not fair? Half a dozen of my kid’s sweet, girly little BFFs just watched you suffer a huge welt on your arm. A frightening amount of which is made up of second-degree burn, buddy. I swear…I still think we should be going to the hospital right now.”

“No,” Steve relaxed, letting his arm fall a little toward the table. Danny swore under his breath, fumbling the gauze and resuming. “No hospital. It’ll be fine. I’ve hurt worse.”

“Yeah?” Danny found the scissors and cut the gauze, searching for the paper clip they’d hunted up to press the ends together. “Probably true, but…was this really worth it?”

“To see their faces? Hell, yes,” Steve was staring at him in a way that made Danny’s stomach flip. “Did you see how happy they were? How they were jumping up and down like it was the most amazing thing ever?”

“Fireworks are illegal, you maniac.”

“Not with a permit. I had a permit for them, D: for the sparklers and the twisters and the aerial ones, too. Legal, every single one.”

“Most people, they hire a clown or maybe bring in a pony or some games, but no…” Danny arranged the bandage a little tighter, and he’d deny it if Steve said he took delight in the way Steve flinched. “You set off up-close explosives for Gracie’s birthday. You… are out of your freaking….”

He had a lot more to say about the situation, except that Steve muffled the rest with his mouth; he darted in suddenly and covered Danny’s with his, tongue finding Danny’s and sliding along it in a hypnotic way that…

“Mm _mmmmmm_ mmmmnnnn….” Steve hummed as he sucked slow and gentle on him.

Between the kiss itself, the feel and the smell of Steve and the vibration from that murmured _yesssss_ , a jolt of something electric shot straight from Danny’s lips to his thighs and up his suddenly aching dick.

“No. Screw… you… no,” Danny pulled away. “Stop it. This is not how this happens.”

“What do you mean, this is not…”

“We don’t kiss for the first time with a bunch of little girls running wild in your yard, any one of them maybe coming in here any second.”

“They won’t run in, and you know it. Rachel is out there and she’s got a handle on…”

“Shut up. We kiss for the first time, Steven, on your couch. Or mine. Watching a game or a movie – alone. You push me back and we dry hump and then you drag me to the nearest bed and….”

“That’s all really…. romantic… very sweet and pretty but….” Steve was the one shifting now, pulling their chairs tight together. “….you’re wrong. Because this is how it happens. ‘Cause it just did.”

And Danny let it happen again, because, well, the game was up, wasn’t it? And it felt so good, so exactly like he’d imagined it might and….

“I’m …going…back out there…” Danny pulled away from him eventually. “We have to. C’mon.”

“Can’t. Need a minute….” Steve looked down toward his own crotch, shrugging at Danny’s wide-armed ‘why’ gesture.

“Are you kidding me?” Danny headed for the door. “What are you, thirteen?”

“Maybe one break?” Steve asked. “Can I have one? For being brave and going in first?”

“Your bedroom….” Danny was halfway out the back door. “The exact second that the last pair of little girl feet are in a car or a van and headed home…you get your ass up there and get it naked. Capiche?”

“Sir, yes sir,” Steve watched the screen door slam shut. “Hey, wait….”

“What?” Danny’s head poked back in. 

“You’ll never forget which date it was. When we first kissed. And then did it. Will you?”

The door slammed again and Steve examined the bandage on his arm. 

The pain? It would fade. It barely mattered. 

What was to come? It wouldn’t. And it so did.


End file.
